Substitute
by thesuttonian
Summary: Here is a little one-shot Brendan POV. Set in the time before the ILY day ep. It's very M, so if that ain't your thing, I wouldn't read. Office sexytimes, with a twist...


Here is a little one shot that got into my head. It's watching old episodes of Hollyoaks! Brendan was so hot around the Noah/Ste break up and ILY day episodes. Hope you enjoy, please leave me a review if you have the time, I really do love receiving and reading them!

Clearly, none of the characters are mine I just use them for my own pleasures…they belong to Lime.

The air was thick with sex. The smell of it pervaded his nostrils and mouth and he breathed it in. Brendan let his head fall back slightly, so he could watch more closely. The boy's mouth was sinful; he had known it would be right from the first time they'd met. That perfect fucking bow. The door to the office was shut and locked: no one was going to interrupt them. He breathed out slowly, trying to focus. His cock was being worked mercilessly. Brendan watched; the boy was down on his knees, his head bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. The material of his blue polo shirt was pulled tight across his slim shoulders. Brendan felt his eyes shutting slightly as he was worked, sucked and teased. He could hear the sound of the slide of the boy's lips in the quiet. He stifled a moan, the sight of him on his knees like that, turning him on more than he realised.

"Stop!" He pushed his hands into his hair; long on the top, shaved down the sides. It felt soft to the touch. "Stop, yea?" He took him by the chin and tipped his face up slightly. Looking at him like this, he realised he really was a sight to behold. He pushed his thumb along his bottom lip; it was shining with saliva, plump and red. The boy opened his mouth slightly as Brendan touched him, he felt his tongue against his finger, fought the urge to slide the digit in. Let him suck it. "Stand up. Turn around."

Brendan steadied himself and took his cock in his hand, slowly pumping it a few times as the boy stood and turned. He placed his hands on the glass surface of the desk. Brendan could see how his face was reflected back in its surface. He stood up slowly. He was still wearing his suit jacket and he slid it off now before placing it on the chair behind him. He was unzipped and his trousers pulled down slightly. Now standing, he pulled his boxers and trousers down fully, letting them fall to his feet. He reached out slowly and trailed his hand down the boy's back. His fingers touched along the shoulders, down the spine. He was slim and slender, but still muscular, manly. At his touch, the boy turned to look at him. "No, keep facing forwards." Brendan's voice was low and quiet. Brendan continued to trail his hands down, down to the tracksuit bottoms that covered the boy's arse. The material felt silky smooth as he rubbed his hands over the boy's buttocks. Brendan could feel himself harden even more as he anticipated what was to come. He smoothed his hand over the boy, before moving his other and slowly placing it on the boy's hip. He now started to pull at the tracksuit bottoms. Gently, he slid them down exposing inch after inch of flesh. Nothing underneath. Just as he'd told him. His breathing became shallow as he stripped the boy.

The boy glanced down and kicked his feet out of his trousers before planting his hands again. He opened his stance slightly. Brendan was so turned on. The boy raised his arms and began to take off this shirt. "No." Brendan spoke, and stopped him. "Leave it on."

Brendan cocked his head to the side as he reached down to the drawer of his desk and removed the lube and condom he had placed there earlier. He popped the lid of the lube, the sound much louder than it should have been in the silence of the office. He dripped some on to his fingers before shifting forwards behind the boy. "I'm gonna open ye up, good and slow, ye want that?" He heard a slight whimper. He smiled. "And then I'm gonna fuck you over this desk, yea." He saw how the boy shook a little at his words. He turned then, about to speak. "No, shh. Don't speak." Brendan was soothing, quiet. "Face forwards."

Brendan moved his hands down once again and slowly parted the boy's buttocks. His lips parted and he let out a breath at what was revealed to him. He smoothed a finger down, a thin sheen on the boy's skin as the lube made contact with him. He gently rubbed against his hole allowing him a moment to relax into what he was doing. He noticed the boy's shoulders droop a little and then he pushed his finger in, slowly. To the first knuckle to begin with, agonisingly slow. He marvelled at how tight he felt. He allowed the boy time to adjust before slowly pushing further. He began to move, opening him. He soon added a second finger and increased his movements. "You like that? Just nod." The boy nodded as he was worked, opened by Brendan's deft fingers.

Brendan removed his fingers and tore of the wrapper to the condom. He sheathed himself quickly and poured more lube on to his hand. He slicked himself up before placing one hand on the boy's hip again and pushing slowly at his entrance. He felt him give way under him as he pushed in; Brendan was big, but he took it easily. He didn't move as they both adjusted. It felt incredible; Brendan felt the hot, tight heat gripping him. He wanted this so badly, his body ached for it. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He spoke huskily as he pulled out all the way before slowly driving back in. "Jesus, ye feel so good…Stephen…" Brendan's voice was breathless.

The boy did turn fully then, and Brendan looked into his green eyes, hooded with dark lashes. He spoke quietly. "My name's Sean." Sean's voice faltered as Brendan began to move inside him.

"No," Brendan replied, his eyes closing as he moved his hand to slowly push Sean's body around. "Tonight, you're Stephen."

The End.


End file.
